The Rise of the King
by MerlinFannut
Summary: Years have gone by when I mean years I mean many. So much that I was starting to lose count. Even with years I never did age since the day Arthur left me. AU Arthur returns fic. Merthur


**The Rise of The King**

**Notes: This is entry for a Contest. It's what I see Arthur coming back to the future and seeing Merlin again. Merlin is still young here. It is also Merthur.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**Pairing: Arthur/Merlin**

** Merlin's POV**

Years have gone by when I mean years I mean many. So much that I was starting to lose count. Even with years I never did age since the day Arthur left me. What do I have to say for myself? What have I done for everything that my life seem to count for back then? The Dragon had said Arthur was the Once and Future King and that he would return in the time he is needed again. I vow from that day I would wait for him.

Who would know that would take years. That royal prat always did take his time now didn't he? He always did make me wait forever, he did what he wanted and when he felt like doing it. Much as the prat drove me mad he was everything to me.

That everything was taken so fast from me. A regret I never forgave myself for. I should have tried harder to save him. Since when did I ever listen to that darn dragon. For once I did and Arthur dies. Why did I choose that time to listen to that old dragon? I spent many years fighting with myself over that fact.

This year is 2013, fresh new year to some that is. I guess we made through that end of the world theory 2012. No Zombies, no Apes or Zombies apes for that.

I can ramble on forever now couldn't I? That's not why all of you are here now is it? You came to hear about the royal prat himself coming back. Aren't you? Did say in the title that the King will rise now won't he? Well let's just see shall we?

I made my way down to the lake of Avalon where we should find Arthur himself. Keep in mind he will take his time in doing so. The dragon himself said he would come when he most needed. How could one man help fix the many problems of this world? All the war and hate in this world. Someone had to least give it all college try now, am I right?

Let's find some good seats now shall we? I made my way over the lake side and took a seat to wait. What is bit more then? After all these years of waiting for him.

I could just stare in that lake for rest of the world for him. Long as it took for him to come back. So I could tell him how much he means to me. How much he always means to me. Just one of my many regrets. Never being able to tell him just how much I love him. Right you heard be correctly. I do love him always have. It is what keeps me waiting each and every day and each and every years too.

Like I always knew he would take his time. It was close to midnight that night when I started to notice the water of the lake move as someone was rising from the water. At this time I stood up to my feet waiting for him to appear before me.

I could only stare as I see the familiar head rise above the lake. You see watching this was like watching a angel rise in front of you. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my chest. He had finally risen like what was told to me so many years ago. That moment was here at last.

I got myself down on my knees as I bow down to my king. The Once and Future King himself.

I didn't move at all till I felt his very hand resting on my shoulder. You could look up and see Arthur looking down at me. Like he had always had so many years ago.

" I told you didn't have to do that anymore" He tells me with a warm chuckle.

"Yea we don't want you get use to that kind of royal treatment now do we?" I joke with grin spread across my face.

" You will never change will you Merlin?"Arthur asked me as he pretty much pulled me to his chest.

"No I won't" I state. " What good would it be if I did change? You would just hate it".

"Shut up Merlin" Arthur smirks as he pulled my head closer to his and captured my lips in kiss.

I really am a sucker for romantic ending like this? Girlish you say? Well hell I love it! When the hero gets the Prince Charming in the end don't you? Now it is time my King and I had some time alone if you know what I mean.


End file.
